Specials/Credits
This page contains a full list of credits for the specials of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Zagtoon * Art Director – Nathanaël Bronn * Character Design and Color Stylists – Timothee Sadowski, Axel Blanc * Production Coordinator – Benjamin Gooseens * Script Coordinator – Nolween Pierre * Logo Concept Designer – Pascal Boutboul * Production Accountant – Delphine Cergnul * Chief Accountant – Arthur Valentin * Business Affairs – Vanina Grain * Licensing Coordinators – Eric Stein, Jess Bansal, Andrea Green * Brand Asset Development – Axel Blanc, Timothee Sadowski * Head of Brand Strategy & Consumer Products – André Lake Mayer * Brand Strategy Coordinator – Antonela Gabelica * Production Consultant – Josh Bohbot Method Animation * Head of Studio – Jean-Yves Patay * Head of Production – Magali Bion * Production Managers – Nadja Perret-Gasser, Jonathon Zahut * 1st Assistant Directors – Daphne Parrot * Characters Boards Designers – Kamel Tazit, Benedicte Ciaravino * Background Designers – Nicolas Albertl, Alexandre Grynagier * Color Background – Patricia Guilmard * FX & Motion Graphic Designer – Alexis Prasit * Props Designer – Alex Accorsi * Storyboard Artists – Ludmila Belova, Jeremy Paoletti, Julie Robert, Alix Bonnefous, Sylvie Tang * Animatic & Final Editing – Emmanuelle Gabet * Modelling Artists – Jerome Bietrix, Aurelien Cottier, Jesse Henao Monroy * VP Business Affairs – Elisabeth Guery * Chief Financial Officer – Ambroise Delorme * Legal Manager – Isabelle Denis * Lawyers – Juliette Fontaine, Marion Suarez, Camille Dauty-Vera, Virginie Wagner-David * Head of Licensing & Merchandising – Veronique Philibert-Philibois * Head of Publishing, Marketing & Communication – Caroline Guillot * Junior Marketing Digital Manager – Jaufret Toublan * Lincesing & Merchandising Leader – Ines du Moulin * Graphic Creative Talent – Cecile Gay * Chief Accountant – Christine Schneider * Cost Controller – Oliver Tremeau * Accountant Department – Sylvine Cluzelle, Nadeige Joseph, Martin Offroy, Antso Rakotomanana * Project Leader – Veronique de Fontaines * Royalties Controller – Cyril Marc * Executive Assistants – Celine Neymond, Raphael Sejourne * Heads of Development – Camille Desch, Oliver Perouze * IT System & Network Engineers – Pascal Fabre, Stephanie Nutini * Office Manager – Vicente Grigori SAMG Animation * Co Director – Kyunsung Cho * CG Supervision – Gho Chun Keong, Winson Kong * Layout Artists – Sangki Kim, Sunmi Kang, Horim Lee, Yungjoo Park * Rigging Supervisors – Amit Madhani * Rigger – Sangmoon Han * Animation Directors – Youngchul Kim,, Gun Yoon Cheong * Animation Supervisors – Victor Khoo Swee Hee, Goh Chun Hoong * Senior Animators – Ong Kim Yew, Tan Michelle, Russel Lim Yul Un, Lam Lai Kuan, Tom Tay Soon Hono, Tan Jo Anne * Animators – Suji Jung, Yumin Kim, Hongsoo Kim, Juhee Yu, Sora Shin, Hakjong Yu, Hyesu Kang, Soyoung Park, Namgyu Choi, Sungmin Heo, Daesick Choi, Junhee Kwon, Jiman Hwang, Eunhye Kim, Yeji Kim * Visual Director – Bowkook Seo * Visual Leads – Hojae Lee, Subburaj Manik Andan Bharathi * Lighting Lead – Selvamuthukumaran Kandasamy * Lighting Set-Up Artist – Jaykumar Chinnadurai, Sudhanshu Tiwari * Lighting / Rendering – Nageswararao Saga, Daphne Goh Xiao Ting, Zhao Jing Jing * Compositing – Jinsu Kim, Yeonghun Hwang * VFX Supervisor – Myungho Kang * VFX Leads – Hyoduk Kim, Nguyen Manh Ha Henry * VFX Artists – Deayoul Kim, Jaykumar Chinnadurai, Anantha Padmanabhan Murugaraj, Sudhanshu Tiwari * Motion Graphic Artist – Seounghyun Mun * Script – Jongcheol Kim * Technical Supervisor – Byungwoo Kim * Heads of Production – Woongjoo Kim, Wongkok Cheong, Jieun Lee * Production Managers – Hyesynn Ahn, Lin Aifeng * Merchandising & Licensing Department – Kyuhyung Choi, Kkotbi Lee, Jiyoung Min, Hyeji Chae, Geonpa Woo * Administration – Younghuk Lee, Soonhwak Kwon Yeonok Kim, Jinsuk Kim, Eunmi Park Norman Studio * Technical Director – Aristide Ambert * Modeling Supervisors – Patricia Magniez, Andry Rakotoarisoa * Modeling Artists – Stéphane Martinez, Jerome Bietrix, Audrey Laine, Daniel Quintero, Maud Biscay, Sabine Chamroeun, Laurent Davene * Texturing Artists – Fabrien Kervarec, Jean-Francois Mace, Eric Sales, Stephane Soubiran, Pierre Violanti, Julien Buisseret, Eleconore Bessaguet, Victor De Kiss * System Administration – Fabien Charbonnier Dubbing * English Dubbing – Dubbing Brothers * Voice Director – Ezra Weisz * With the voice talents of – Cristina Vee, Bryce Papenbrook, Keith Silverstein, Mela Lee, Max Mittelman, Carrie Keranen * Additional Voices – Stephanie Sheh, André Gordon, Christopher Smith, Philece Sampler, Selah Victor, Marieve Herington, Ben Diskin, Kira Buckland, Erin Fitzgerald, Grant George, Jessica Gee, Michael Sinterniklaas, JC Hyke, Dorothy Fahn, Joe Ochman Music * Main Title Theme ** Produced by – Zagtoon, Method Animation, Une Musique ** Written, Arranged by – Jeremy Zag, Noam Kaniel ** Lyrics – Alain Garcia ** Performed by – Wendy Child, Cash Callaway ** Executive Producer – TV4U * Ending Credits Music performed by – Rocky's Revival * Songs ** A Christmas Special – Marinette & the Bakery, Like a Cat in the Night, The Boy I Secretly Love, Santa Claws, We All Have the Right * Composed by – Noam Kaniel, Fred Lenoir * Lyrics – Fred Lenoir * Original Score Music by – Jeremy Zag, Noam Kaniel * Music Published by – ZAG Records, Methonyx, Une Musique Misc * Lip Sync Detection – Game Fusion * Supervising Engineer – Michael J. Fox * Sound Post-Production – Zynco Studio * Sound Design – Alexandre Vraux * Mix Engineers – Guillaume Balle, Alexix Dernaucourt * Video Laboratory – Hiventy * With the participation of – TF1 ** Youth Division Chief Officer – Yann Labasque ** Program Advisor – Muriel Achery * With the participation of – SK Broadband ** Executive Producer – Stella Noh * With the participation of – EBS * AB International Distribution – Valerie Vleeschhouwer * PGS Entertainment – Philippe Soutter * With the participation of – Centre National du Cinéma et de L'Image Animée Category:Credits Category:Lists Category:Crew Category:Cast